Hadrian Perceus Jackson-Potter
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Harry-Is-Percy fic! James Potter and Sally Jackson. Two vastly different people with one thing in common. Neither could have a child with their respective partners. A little bit of godly intervention brought the two couples together to create a child that would change the world. Hadrian Perseus Jackson Potter. Son of Lilly and James Potter, and son of Sally Jackson and Poseidon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

"Do you really think this will work?" James asked his wife. Lily had her nose buried deep into a book and was jotting down notes on a piece of parchment.

"It's the only thing we haven't tried. All the book says that out of all of them, she is a protector of children. Despite being an eternal maiden she is the goddess of childbirth. She's the best hope we have," Lily explained closing the book and setting her quill aside with a sigh. James immediately pulled his wife into a hug.

"Then let's believe in her," James whispered and Lily nodded. Together they sat in front of the fire and bowed their heads.

" _Lady Artemis. Goddess of the hunt, wild animals, wilderness, virginity, and childbirth please hear our prayers and accept our offerings,"_ James and Lily spoke as one as they threw their various offerings into the fireplace. Neither knew what they should give to a goddess so they gave a variety of things. The first item was a basket of the best fruits and vegetables the couple had been growing. The second item was honeysuckle and a branch of a flowering almond plant. The third item was necklace, a simple moonstone charm on a black leather chord. The fourth item was divided into two parts. The first was a pair of goblin made silver daggers. The second was a goblin made silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows charmed to always return to the quiver.

" _Lady Artemis,"_ James took over the prayer, " _we know you are the goddess of maidenhood, and that asking you to do this goes against that."_

" _But you are also the goddess of childbirth. My husband and I are unable to have a child of our own. We would give anything to have a child. Please Lady Artemis. Grant us a child of our own,"_ Lily finished the prayer as a gust of wind swept through the room and extinguished the fire.

"I really hope that is a good sign," James said, pulling Lily close to him as they stared at the empty fireplace. Not even ash was left.

 **~ Line ~**

Sally Jackson was at the beach with her lover, Poseidon. The same beach they met at actually, Montauk. But even though she should be happy she wasn't. Poseidon had broached the subject of having a child and Sally had to explain that she was unlikely to ever conceive, let alone carry the baby to term.

"I was in a car accident when I was eighteen," Sally explained. "My uterus was cut by shrapnel and was damaged. The doctors sewed it but it's unlikely I could ever get pregnant. If I did, trying to have the baby would most likely result in a miscarriage," Sally couldn't look at Poseidon. She was afraid to see the look on his face, the disappointment that she couldn't give him a child.

"Hey now. Don't think like that," Poseidon told her, wiping away a tear that Sally didn't even notice she had shed. "If a child is what you want, I think I can help. The twins. They owe me a couple favors. I can talk to them and see what they can do. Apollo is the god of healing and Artemis is the goddess of childbirth. I'm sure between the three of us we can figure something out," Poseidon told her gently. Sally wiped her tears and turned so she was facing Poseidon fully.

"But won't you be breaking your oath? And what about your wife? Won't she be mad at you?" Sally asked concerned. Poseidon shook his head.

"Amphitrite already knows about you. She actually wants to meet you sometime. Says any mortal able to catch my attention must be amazing. And Zeus already broke his oath twice. If he tries anything then it will start a war," Poseidon explained. "I love you Sally. And if anyone deserves the happiness of a child, it's you." Sally didn't know what to say, so she simply said nothing and leaned forward into his arms.

"I would love for us to have a child," Sally whispered. Poseidon nodded with a smile.

"Then I think I should get busy," he told her while standing up. Sally knew this was her cue to close her eyes. Sure enough, when she opened them moments later, Poseidon was gone. Sally couldn't help herself. She prayed that Artemis and Apollo would be able to help them have a child.

 **~ Line ~**

Poseidon knew exactly where to find Apollo, so that's where he went first. The Sun god was driving the chariot over California when Poseidon appeared in the passenger seat. If asked, both would deny the squeal Apollo gave upon being joined by his uncle, and the sudden nosedive the chariot took before it was quickly righted again. Apollo denied it out of a sense of pride and Poseidon out of a sense of future blackmail.

Poseidon didn't waste any time, instead telling Apollo to take them to Artemis and he'd explain when they were alone. Something in his expression must have betrayed his anxiousness because Apollo didn't make any jokes.

"You want us to help that mortal have a child," Apollo guessed. At Poseidon's confusion he continued, "She just prayed to us. Come on, Arty is waiting."

Apollo then set the chariot to autopilot and flashed away with Poseidon. They appeared in a field, where Artemis was waiting for them. That wasn't so unusual. However, the expression on the goddess' face was. Artemis was sitting in the grass, several items scattered in front of her. A basket of fruits and vegetables, honeysuckle, a branch covered in flowers, a necklace, a bow with a quiver of arrows, and two daggers laid in the grass while Artemis looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"Three mortals prayed to me today. A couple from the magical side and your Sally Jackson," Artemis spoke up. "All of them asked for the same thing. A child. And you are here for the same thing," Artemis didn't ask a question but Poseidon nodded anyway. Artemis motioned for them to take a seat in front of the offerings. "These were offered to me by the magical couple. The husband, James Potter, was hit by a curse. He survived but it rendered him infertile. They have tried everything they could in both the magical and mortal worlds. Praying to me, that was their last hope," Artemis explained to them. The mood was somber as the two males took in the news.

"What will you do?" Poseidon asked studying his niece closely. Neither twin were afraid to admit the look on Poseidon's face scared them more than any monster ever could. But Artemis held his gaze without flinching.

"I am going to help them create a child. All four of them," Artemis spoke, turning to look at her twin when she said the last part. He understood what she hadn't said and smiled gently.

"We haven't done something like that in centuries," Apollo remineced.

"Done what?" Poseidon asked. Artemis and Apollo looked at their uncle with matching soft smiles. It was times like this (however few they were) that you could see the evidence they were twins.

"Create a child with four parents," the Sun God and Moon Goddess spoke together.

 **And chapter done! So yeah...this fic is going to be really weird. I noticed that the timelines for Harry Potter and Percy Jackson kinda fit together. The HP series always took place during the school years and the PJO took place during summers. That made me think it would be cool to do a Percy-is-Harry fic, and this was born. The fic chapters will get longer as the story progresses and I figure out how to plot. Sadly, the PJO elements won't tie in until after the chamber of secrets.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the fic! Please REVIEW! Reviews are amazing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own PJO or HP**

"Bed time my little Sea Prince," Sally Jackson said, tucking her six year old son under the covers.

"Story mommy?" Percy begged. Sally pretended to think about it.

"I guess I could do one story before bed," she said watching Percy's face light up. She couldn't help but smile as well.

"I wanna hear the one with the moon blessing!" Percy cheered happily.

"I've told you that story a thousand times. Doesn't it get old?" Sally asked, even as she sat on down on the bed next to her son.

"Nuh-uh! It's the best story ever!" Percy declared as he cuddled into his mom's side. Sally started lightly running a hand through his jet black hair.

"This story starts at the beach. A young woman met a really handsome man and they fell in love."

"You and fish dad," Percy whispered in awe. Sally couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. Poseidon and I fell in love on that beach. One day, he broached the subject of kids. You see, mommy couldn't have kids because she was hurt when she was younger. But Poseidon had an idea. He went to visit his niece and nephew, Artemis and Apollo, to see if they could help. That's when he learned Lady Artemis had another couple wanting a child of their own," Sally paused, knowing what was coming.

"Mum and deer dad!" Percy cheered.

"That's right. Like me, James was in an accident where he couldn't have children either. So he and Lily prayed really hard to Lady Artemis. And she heard them."

"But mommy. How could Lady Arty hear mum and deer dad? Weren't they like, super far away?"

"They were. But their prayers were strong enough that Lady Artemis could head them even though they were far away. Lady Artemis was so overwhelmed by the longing the two couples had that she couldn't help but grant their wish. She and her twin, Lord Apollo, brought the couples together," Sally paused, wondering how she could phrase this next part, "and told them to dance together. Lilly danced with Poseidon and James danced with me. While this was going on, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo were weaving their godly magic through the air. Ribbons of silver and gold moved through the air, surrounding the four people. The golden ribbons passed through James and I, while the silver ones passed through Lily and Poseidon. Then the ribbons started glowing. They had taken a piece of each person and combined it all into one being," Sally poked Percy's belly.

"Me," Percy giggled. Sally nodded.

"Yep. A baby was made that night, and later, little Hadrian Perseus Jackson-Potter was born. A magical sea prince blessed by the moon." Percy yawned widely and Sally knew story time was over. She stood and retucked the blankets around Percy.

"Goodnight my little prince," Sally whispered kissing her son's forehead, where a small lightning bolt scar lay.

"Night mommy," Percy yawned again. He was asleep before Sally closed the door. She went through her own nightly routine and climbed into bed silently. As she laid down, her eyes caught sight of the picture on her night stand.

James, Lily, Poseidon, Sally, and six month old Percy at Montauk beach. Poseidon was holding Percy while James was using his wand to make colorful bubbles for him. Sally and Lily were watching them with amused smiles. It was the only picture she had of the five of them together. James, Lily, and Sally has taken Percy to the beach and Poseidon surprised them by visiting.

Sally missed them all. She knew Poseidon was forbidden from seeing them but she still wished Percy had a father figure in his life. With James and Lily dead…Sally shook herself out of those thoughts.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up," Sally whispered to the photo. "Lily's eyes, James's face, Poseidon's hair, and my nose. He's going to have girls throwing themselves at him."

Sally finally closed her eyes, letting Morpheus claim her.

 **Short chapter, I know. I was originally going to do all that "mystical mumbo jumbo" magic ritual thing to combine their DNA into one child but my brain fried on me and I decided it would be easier to just time skip it. I actually wrote this the same day as the first chapter, but it was late when I finished and I was too lazy to get my computer to post it. And I've learned not to try posting from my phone. That failed the last time I did it.**

 **I'm glad this story has so much support in such little time. I'm looking forward to when it really gets going.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and faved! I hope you guys like this chapter as well!**

 **Next chapter will be Percy getting his Hogwarts letter so stay tuned! Review your thoughts please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own HP or PJO**

Ten (nearly eleven) year old Percy Jackson came home to see his step dad, Paul Blofis, chasing an owl around the kitchen while Estella, his 14 month old sister, laughed from her high chair.

His mom met Paul when Percy was six when she took Percy on a field trip to a Greek/Roman museum and Paul was there with a class. He's an English teacher but he got roped into chaperoning after another teacher got sick. They started dating two weeks later. Then they got married when he was eight and had Estella Lily Blofis when he was nine. There was a less than two point seven percent chance Sally would have gotten pregnant at all and a one point two percent chance she'd carry the baby to term. It was a really risky pregnancy and Estella was born at exactly 24 weeks (that's what Paul said anyway). The doctors had to do something called a C-Section to get her out. All Percy knew is that he nearly lost both his mom and his baby sister. But he did _something_ and it saved them. His mom later explained that it was his magic that saved them. His desire to protect them and keep them both alive allowed his magic to surge and heal them. Both mom and little Estella were completely healthy after the whole thing was said and done. Doctors said it was a miracle. On an unrelated note...a toilet two rooms over exploded at the same time. Weird coincidence right?

It was around that time that the owl noticed Percy standing in the doorway. Wanna know how Percy knew it noticed him? The owl gave a loud SCREECH and flew at him, dropping a letter at his feet and smacking him in the face with its wing before flying out the window.

"Purry! Purry!" Estella shouted his name in greeting. Percy couldn't help but smile widely. She was the cutest thing ever, making grabby hands at him while covered in mashed carrots.

"Hey Percy. How was school?" Paul asked calmly even as he pulled a feather out of his hair. Poor Paul was already used to crazy situations. He came home once to see Percy making various shapes out of water for Estella's amusement. That was about the time they had to explain about Percy being a demigod and having magic. Paul took it pretty well, all things considering. He fainted, but when he woke up all he said was, "at least now I understand how you turned that wig blue," and things went back to normal around their house. Well...as normal as things could be now that Percy wasn't actively hiding his magic or powers.

"Not horrible. Cafeteria served enchiladas today. Should've seen it. Grover ran at least four students over," Percy said laughing. Grover was his best and only friend in his school. He had a genetic disorder in his legs or something that made it where he had to use crutches. Lucky guy was excused from gym class forever.

Paul's laugh rang through the kitchen. "Gotta love those enchiladas." He grabbed one of the wet wipes and proceeded to wipe off the carrots from Estella's face. Once the child was sufficiently cleaned, she was released from her high chair and immediately scooped into Percy's arms.

"Heya starfish!" Percy greeted Estella with a kiss to her forehead. She giggled happily and hugged Percy.

"Miss yoo Purry," Estella grumbled.

"I missed you too starfish. Guess what though?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Wha?"

"Big brother won the tournament," Percy smiled, looking at Paul happily. Percy has been taking martial arts classes since he was five, Sally believing it would be best he had some experience in fighting for when he needed to fight monsters. It was something Percy really enjoyed doing and he was at the top of his class in the dojo. He even convinced Sally to take some classes after this weird guy that Percy named Smelly Gabe moved into the apartment next door. Percy didn't trust Smelly Gabe at all. Sally had similar bad vibes from him so she joined a few classes. After Sally and Paul has gotten married, they convinced him to join too. Paul didn't get as into it as Percy and Sally but he knows a few basic self defense moves anyway.

"That's great Percy! Congratulations!" Paul said, ruffling Percy's hair.

"Sensei said that his favorite part was me pinning down the star pupil of his brother's dojo. His brother was super mad about it," Percy stated proudly. Paul laughed.

"Well then when Sally gets home I say we go out to celebrate," Paul declared, earning identical cheers from Percy and Estella.

"Where do you want to celebrate at Starfish?" Percy asked the child in his arms.

Estella threw a fist in the air and shouted "PIZZA!" with a fierce determination. Percy copied her, shifting Estella to his hip so he could throw his own arm in the air.

"Pizza!" Percy yelled as if it was a battle cry. Paul laughed at his kids.

"Pizza it is," Paul said. He bent down and picked up the letter the owl had dropped. His eyebrow raised as he read the envelope.

"Harry Potter?" he asked. Percy blinked.

"Ahh. That's me. My first name is Hadrian and Lily and James were the Potters," Percy explained. He sent Estalla on the ground and took the letter.

"...Well then. That seems just a little stalkerish," Percy muttered seeing the address. _Mr. Harry Potter. The second largest bedroom. OVO Apartments, Room 5-76._ Though it took him several minutes to decipher the words. Calligraphy and dyslexia was a killer combo.

Percy opened the envelope and pulled out two sheets of parchment. What the heck? These wizards still used actual _parchment_? What are they stuck in medieval times or something? He handed the letter to Paul to read outloud.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl no later than July 31st._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

"That was short. If I didn't know any better I'd just call this a scam and ignore it," Percy said. Paul agreed.

"How are you supposed to reply?" Paul asked.

"...I don't know. The owl flew off," Percy sweatdropped.

"Perhaps Sally will be able to figure something out," Paul said.

"Mom is super smart. Of course she can figure something out," Percy declared. Seeing as there wasn't anything that they could do about it until Sally got off work, Paul busied himself with washing the dishes and Percy played with Estella in the living room. Percy even made it a learning experience. He'd make shapes out of water and teach Estella words. For example, he had a little water lion running around the table and Estella was sitting in his lap roaring at it. Then he changed it to a dog and she started barking. If you couldn't tell...they were learning animal sounds in this session. Once Paul finished with the dishes he joined them. That was how Sally found them about twenty minutes later, mimicking frog noises as a water frog hopped around on the table.

"I see you three are having fun," she said.

"Hi mom!" Percy greeted, standing up and walking over to give her a hug, Estella in his arms. Sally took her from Percy, giving him a hug and kissing his head.

"How'd your tournament go sweetie?" Sally asked.

"I came in first!" Percy told her proudly. "Paul said we can celebrate with pizza." Sally nodded in approval.

"But of course. To not celebrate with pizza is simply preposterous," Sally chuckled. "And there's something else we need to celebrate as well," she said. Percy blinked in confusion so Sally poked his nose. "You, young man, are growing way to fast." Percy's eyes lit up as he figured out what she was talking about.

"My birthday!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yep. I say we do pizza for dinner tonight, then tomorrow we can go to the aquarium for the day," Sally suggested, earning cheers from her children. Although Estella was really only cheering because Percy was.

 **Didn't forget this fic! Okay...I did. But the chapter should make up for it!**

 **I thought it was funny, I had just finished this chapter when I got a review asking me to update. Shoutout to for you're awesome timing!**

 **Please review! I love hearing from you guys! See you next week for whatever fic is updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

Percy woke up to his air being forced out of him suddenly. It was only thanks to the loud giggling he heard that stopped him from launching Estella across the room. Instead, Percy grabbed the giggling girl and stared at her.

"Are you supposed to be the nice one?" Percy asked, earning even more giggles from the girl.

"Hapee birt-day Purry!" Estella exclaimed, giving Percy a hug.

"Aww! Thank you starfish!" Percy said, returning the hug.

"She wanted to be the first person to tell you that," Paul said from the doorway. He was holding his phone and Percy knew he had taken photos. Maybe even a video. "Happy birthday," Paul said.

"Thanks Paul. Now Starfish, why don't you let big brother get dressed?" Percy suggested. Estella nodded and climbed off the bed. Percy kept a keen eye on her to make sure didn't fall but Estella made it to the ground without incident. Paul followed the girl to the kitchen, where Percy could hear his mom shuffling about and making breakfast.

Percy climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when he noticed an anomaly in his room. Sitting on his nightstand was a silver pouch that wasn't there when he went to sleep. He opened it curiously.

The first thing he noticed was a note. It took him a moment to notice he could read it no problem, which is when he realized it was written in Ancient Greek.

 _Hadrian Perseus Jackson-Potter,_

 _I have been watching you since the day you were born. Actually, before then. Since the day your parents prayed to me for your birth. As my brother and I weaved our magic to create you, I left my mark on you and it has laid dormant until today. I wished to see what kind of person you would grow up to be before I granted you the full blessing. You have passed my test and are the only male I have ever given my blessing to, but do not let that knowledge go to your head._

 _By having my blessing you are given a small power boost a night. The boost is stronger or weaker depending on the phase of the moon. On the new moon, the power boost will be very little and the full moon produces the opposite effect. In addition, you now have the ability to bend moonlight around you, which is very useful for hiding yourself._

 _Little one. You have many challenges ahead of you. Because of that, I have given you a gift so that you may be prepared. Inside the pouch is a pair of earrings. Once you have them in your ears you will need to set a password. By touching the charm and saying the password, they will transform into a pair of daggers. The stud part will remain in your ear. To return them into earring form simply tap the hilt to the stud. These daggers work much like celestial bronze. They do not harm mortals but will kill monsters. However, unlike celestial bronze, these daggers will cut through magic._

 _I am aware of your...notorious ability to lose small things and have prepared for that. Should the daggers be lost, they will reappear after a certain amount of time has passed. They will reappear in their charm form and will be connected to the studs. The studs will not fall out on their own and can only be removed by yourself._

 _I wish you good luck young hero,_

 _Artemis_

 _P.S. Happy birthday little one_

Percy blinked in shock. Lady Artemis gave him a birthday present. He looked into the bag and saw two earrings sitting at the bottom. Pulling one out, he studied it closely. There was a blue gem that was the stud part of the earring. Then dangling off a small connecting chain was a tiny tooth...a fang. The whole earring wasn't bigger than a quarter in height but it was still really cool.

"This is so cool!" Percy exclaimed. "They look like little serpent fangs!" Percy ran out of his room, eager to show his mom and Paul the gift.

"Mom! Lady Artemis gave me a present!" Percy yelled, running into the kitchen. Unfortunately, he forgot he was wearing socks so when he tried to stop he ended up sliding into the wall. He recovered quickly and showed Sally the earrings and note.

"That's amazing Percy!" Sally exclaimed, once Percy read the note to them. She was quick to pull him into a hug. "My little boy is growing up so fast. First he gets his Hogwarts letter and now he gets his first weapon. I'm so proud!" Sally hugged Percy tighter for a second before letting him go.

"Well, I say we can make a pit stop before we go to the aquarium. I don't think your ears are going to pierce themselves," Paul chimed in, smiling and ruffling Percy's hair.

"Breakfast first. And Percy definitely can't go anywhere without pants," Sally said laughing. Percy looked down and yep. He forgot to change into his pants. He made a short run back to his room, leaving the earring with his mom so he wouldn't lose them, and returned fully dressed.

Breakfast was eaten quickly, since everyone was eager to go out and celebrate the day. The first stop, as promised, was a tattoo parlor so Percy could get his ears pierced. Not even half an hour later and Percy now had two new holes in his ears. It took a bit of convincing to be able to use the earrings Artemis gave him, since people normally started out with just plain studs until they've fully healed from the piercings, but the combined looks from Percy and Estella convinced the man. Those two had nearly unbeatable puppy eyes when they were alone but together? It was a deadly weapon.

The rest of the day was spent in one of Percy's favorite places. The aquarium. He always enjoyed volunteering whenever he could. The fish were treated nicely and always had fun stories to tell him. Don't tell anyone but Percy's favorite were the garden eels. They looked like a bunch of upside L's popping out of the sand. It was really fun to see.

The workers there like Percy too. Some of them were around when a classmate had pushed Percy off the catwalk and into the shark tank. They had panicked, thinking that he was about to be eaten. Instead Carl, their great white, had swam up to him and led him back to the edge of the tank. One worker could swear that Carl had nuzzled the boy and that Percy seemed to talk to him but they didn't have any proof. Regardless, it was a favorite story to tell to new employees. Percy even had a nickname as the Shark Tamer, since Carl was particularly temperamental at times but acted like a puppy whenever he saw Percy. It was quite baffling.

The family had lunch at a nearby chinese restaurant, and then returned to the aquarium for a few more hours before heading back home. They enjoyed blue cake, blue ice cream, and a Star Trek marathon before it was time for bed. "Happy birthday Percy," Sally whispered. She lightly brushed his bangs aside. "I love you."

"Love you too mom," Percy said sleepily. Sally placed a light kiss to Percy's head and left the room quietly. Her little boy was growing up. Tomorrow Sally and Percy would be heading to England to turn in Percy's letter and get his school supplies. It was going to be a busy day.

 **Still haven't forgotten this fic! Or Magical Lion! Or any of the others. I'm in a major star trek mode but I decided to finish this chapter real fast before returning to my newest fic "Dear Dad".**

 **Sometimes I really hate my brain because I have so many ideas for fanfics but it's physically impossible for me to work on them all. I joked once that I'd need like 10 clones of me to keep up with my fics. That'd be their only job. Write fanfics all day. Not a bad job though. I know I'd certainly enjoy it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has supported this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
